theunholytrinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Heather Morris
Heather Elizabeth Morris, born on February 1, 1987 in Thousand Oaks, California, is an American actress, dancer, and singer. She is best known for her role as Brittany Pierce on the Fox musical comedy series Glee. Early life Heather was born in Thousand Oaks, California, and raised in Scottsdale, Arizona. She began dancing when she was one. She competed at a young age in a variety of styles including jazz, tap, and contemporary. Her father died of cancer when she was 14 years old. "It's something that is hard for me, because I'm sad about it, but I don't dwell on it," she said during an interview workshop with students in December 2009. "I know he's in a better place, instead of suffering." After graduating from Desert Mountain High School, Heather decided to enroll in a local university but realized she was in the wrong place so she moved to L.A. instead at age 19. Career Morris begun studying Journalism at university, but later moved to Los Angeles in 2006 to pursue a career in acting and dancing. Her first significant appearance was in So You Think You Can Dance Season 2 where she was one of the remaining contestants after Vegas week. However, she failed to make it into the Judges' top 10 girls with a vote of 3-2 against. In 2008, she appeared in single episodes of Swingtown and Eli Stone as an uncredited dancer, and in 2009 Morris appeared in the film Fired Up as Fiona. She went on to further success as a dancer in support of Beyoncé Knowles on her tour, The Beyoncé Experience, and when Beyoncé first performed at the American Music Awards, on Saturday Night Live, in 2008. Morris was cast as Brittany in 2009 for the first season of Fox Broadcasting Company's musical comedy series Glee, about a high school glee club. She was brought in by the show initially to teach the choreography for Beyoncé's Single Ladies dance to the actors, however the show was looking for a third cheerleader and she got the job. Jarrett Wieselman, of the New York Post, stated that Morris has "emerged as one of the funniest second bananas on "TV right now!" She also made the Afterellen Hot 100 list in 2010, 2011, and 2012, premiering at 85 in 2010, jumping to 2 in 2011, and at number 3 in 2012. Recently she was featured on the cover of Women's Health magazine. In 2012, she will voice in her very first animated movie called Ice Age 4. She will play a character named Gossip Girl. Trivia *She has a kitten named Zachary Ryan Morris. *She started dancing when she was two years old. *She appeared in several music videos such as White Tie Affair's "Candle (Sick And Tired)" and "Mr. Right", Hit The Lights' "Drop The Girl" and An-Ya's "Nightlife". *She co-wrote and appeared in the video "Nuthin' But A Glee Thang *Heather has 2 older sisters, April and Crystal. April is the oldest and Crystal is the middle with Heather being the youngest by several years. *She wanted to major in journalism in college at Arizona State University, but after two semesters (in 2005 and 2006), she decided not to continue with college and instead moved to LA to pursue a dancing and acting career. *Heather is an alto. *She is 5'8" tall. *Her shoe size is 8. *Wants to go to the Netherlands and learn stuff about the country. *Loves Vampire Diaries. *Every Sunday she & her roommate go to a local coffeeshop and sit there for an hour with an organic, home-made pastry and a cup of coffee. *She wants to inspire at least one person in the world with what she does. *The most played album on her iPod is the entire album xx by The xx. *Her favorite movie is Atonement and her favorite dance movie Moulin Rouge. *Her favorite TV shows are Glee, Vampire Diaries and Modern Family. *Her dream dance job is starring as a lead in a dance movie like Nine, Moulin Rouge or Dirty Dancing. *Her dream co-star is Dakota Fanning. *Her father died of cancer when she was 14. During an interview workshop with students in December of 2009, she said, "It's something that is hard for me because I'm sad about it, but I don't dwell on it. I know he's in a better place instead of suffering." *She hopes her quote "Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" ''will be a Trivial Pursuit question. She hopes it will be "What character said this infamous line?". *She locked herself out of her hotel room naked when she was 10. She says it's a long story. *She had minimal vision while filming in her Lady Gaga costume because of the lobster glasses. She said she could only see things that were straight in front of her. *She does boxing, hot yoga and dancing. *Britney Spears once sent her flowers. *Heather is best friends with Glee co-star Naya Rivera. *She was crowned Homecoming queen. *She wants to go to Hawaii and become a professional surfer. *She likes pickles and olives. *She has two angel tattoos; one on the left side of her lower abdomen and one on her lower back. She also has an unknown tattoo as seen in the 2 Da Left music video and confirmed by someone who talked to Heather at the Nappa Valley Vilm Festival, but it is around her butt area. *She is called HeMo ('He'ather '''Mo'rris) by friends and fans. *Harry Shum Jr. was her teacher when she attended Hip Hop dance classes. *She is of Scottish heritage on her father's side. *Her dream job was touring with Justin Timberlake. *Growing up, Heather lived next door to Brian Friedman and she danced with Lauren Gottlieb in high school. Brooke Lipton, the assistant choreographer on "Glee" (2009), went to Heather's dance studio. *Engaged to college baseball player Taylor Hubbell. *She is a Mac user. *Wears hair extensions as seen in a Slave 4 U video in which one falls out. *Reads a lot. *Has done advanced tumbling. *Her favorite Lady Gaga song is between "Poker Face" and "Alejandro". *For their second Glee Live! show in Ireland on the 2nd of July, Heather changed her shirt to I'm with Amadán ("fool" or "stupid" in Irish). *On July 3rd 2011, Heather gave a chaste kiss to co-star Naya Rivera on the lips at their last stop of the Glee European tour in Dublin, Ireland. *Attended the The Twilight Saga: Eclipse premiere and is Team Stewart. *She is religious—when she did a dream board for a dance workshop she put a cross on and wrote God on it *Volunteered as part of the Make a Wish Foundation for a girl with cystic fibrosis who wanted a dance studio in her basement. *Won an award for Best Supporting Actress in a Feature Film at the Playhouse West Film Foundation Awards for her role in the film Post. *Said she's been in about 5,000 accidents and she's not even texting and driving. *She is scared of twitter. *Is always seen chewing gum. *She is against puppy mills. *Wants her and Naya to sing "Daydreamer" by Adele. If not a duet, then at least Naya. *Wants to return to college. *On what Brittany will do after graduation: "Maybe she decides to work on 3-D films for Discovery Channel. That would make me f**king happy," she said. "She'd be good at that. She'd get to go to the North Pole. She'd be searching for polar bears with a camera crew. Or maybe she'd do some journalism and try to interview polar bears." *Heather said in an interview that the largest audience she's ever performed in front of was 50,000 when she was on tour with Beyoncé. *In an interview on Good Morning LA she said "My mother called me crying one day and was like (imitating sobbing) 'Heather, I don't like that you make out with everybody!' So I went to see Ryan and I asked him 'Am I a slut or what...?' And he said 'Well....you just like to make out.' " *Is the 4th youngest cast member. *She can beat-box. *Frequently turns a camera on, puts it down and forgets it's on. *Has her motorcycle permit. *In the November 2011 issue of Seventeen magazine, Morris was on the cover and admitted she had breast implants when she was 19. But just after Glee Live 2011 she had them removed because she was always in pain. *Darren Criss has a 'cool crush' on her. *Heather is #35 on BuddyTV's "TV's 100 Sexiest Women of 2011". *Has a crush on co-star Cory Monteith. *Started dancing at 18 months, and was starting in dance competitions at age 4, she said she was dancing so young because she started walking at 7 months. *Filmed the Ke$ha number on her birthday. *Likes to make people laugh. *Unlike her character, Brittany. Heather graduated with a 4.0 GPA. *Her favorite subject in school was science and math. *Bites her nails. *Auditioned for West Side Story on Broadway, but was turned down because she was "too blonde". *Lives with her boyfriend, Taylor. *Doesn't smoke and never has. *Said that after she got the news that she would finally get to sing on the show in the Britney Spears episode she was so overwhelmed that she started crying. Until Heather revealed this in an interview in front of the rest of the cast, Naya was the only person to know that she started crying as she was with Heather at the time. *Hates hotdogs. *Has a dog. *Dances a lot while recording songs. *For her 25th birthday, one of her presents was tickets to a Gotye concert. *Came in 3rd in afterellen.com/2012-hot-100, after co-stars Naya Rivera and Dianna Agron. Getting onto Glee About six months after I first moved to L.A., I got a job doing Beyoncé’s tour. After I finished the tour, I started working with choreographer Zach Woodlee, who started hiring me to do things like Fired Up! and Eli Stone. Prior to the Single Ladies tour I was supposed to move to New York to do West Side Story, but then I dropped dancing and started acting classes because I didn’t want to dance anymore and I really wanted to fulfill my lifelong dream of acting. Zach called me and was like, “Are you in New York?” I was like, "No, I’m still here in L.A. and I’m acting." He was like, "OK, I need you to come in and teach the "Single Ladies" dance to Chris Colfer and Jenna Ushkowitz for this TV show I’m doing, Glee. Since you’re acting now, I know Ryan Murphy would love to consider you for a part. Look as cute as you can so he’ll love you even more.” So I went in to teach the kids with a full-on outfit. I was scheduled to read with Ryan Murphy twice, but he canceled both times. After that, Zach called me and said they might not hire me anyway because they wanted the third cheerleader to be black, so my hopes were shot. But then my agent called a week later and said, "You’re now cast as Brittany in Glee." So it was nuts. Brittany's role in the show was initially intended to be minor, but grew towards the end of the first season. She does not have any solo musical performances during season one, but Morris hoped she would have one in the second season. On April 27, 2010, Michael Ausiello of Entertainment Weekly reported that Morris would be upgraded to a series regular for season two. Speaking to E! Online, Morris commented: "It's so fun. I literally just stand there and doze off and then I'm like, 'Oh yeah, I have to speak now!'" At the 2010 Television Critics Association Summer Press Tour, Murphy stated that Brittany would have "big storylines" in the new season, as viewers want to know more about her. Filmography Awards and Nominations Category:Actors